


Stardust of hope

by SpookyStar29



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: DANLOTTE, F/M, Guardian Angels, Heaven and Hell, god had mercy, happy endings, i love Charlotte so damn much, potential "somewhen in the future"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyStar29/pseuds/SpookyStar29
Summary: „We … we are not sure if she’ll make it.“„But she’s Maze. She’s a demon. She can’t … can’t just die!“Maze gets poisoned. No one can help her. It’s a run for life, and they soon realize that no human medicine can heal her – and the only person who could save her is dead.Or … not?OR: Sometimes the dead don't stay dead.
Relationships: Amenadiel & Original Charlotte Richards, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Dan Espinoza/Original Charlotte Richards
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my other and better way of coping with Charlotte's death.  
> or better ... yes, its a spoiler but i dont care - with her being ressurected.

It wasn’t prominent for a former hellbound soul to make it to heaven. If anyone had asked her, she wouldn’t have believed in a thousand years that devine creatures got involved in rumors. The stories from earth got transported up there, but luckily none of the human souls knew about it. They had their own memories.

Yes, memories.

For many of them it was good ones. They missed their loved ones, but it wasn’t an aching pain … but that was probably, Charlotte at least had that thought, because most of these souls didn’t know that hell existed, too. They didn’t know that. She wasn’t all naive to think everyone she loved she’d see again in heaven one day. And even if she were that lucky … there was one guy she would never, ever be able to see again. That person was Lucifer.

She was almost prominent. She wasn’t just a soul that had died, she was a soul who had died twice and made it from hell up here. She managed to change herself. She saved an angel’s life – God’s favorite son’s life – and was brought to heaven by him.  
She was special in a way. And she knew that.

There were good things about it, though. She met her diseased grandparents, her babysitter when she was ten whom she had loved. She even managed to find one of her good friends from college, Ben, who died in a car accident shortly after his 19th birthday. She made it a goal to find Princess Diana one day. She imagined her on a field of grass, playing football with some kids. If anyone deserved to be up here, it was her.  
It was good. Charlotte knew it should be.

But … it wasn’t _perfect_ for her.  
Because she still felt the pain, and she was homesick – or better earth sick.  
It helped that Amenadiel had stayed with her for a while right after she settled down. He told her she could try to do something new, so she decided to try out some things, maybe find a new hobby. Make friends.

One day she stumbled across a darkhaired man in a robe. He introduced himself as Father Frank.  
He was the first ally and friend she had made in heaven. It felt good having someone close who knew her beloved ones, her friends, who had links to them. She didn’t feel so lost anymore.

Their third meeting went different than usually.  
„One time a month – a heaven-month - we are allowed to watch our families and friends. I haven’t done it yet. And …“ He reached out for her hand. „We could take a look together. Lucifer was my friend, too.“

She hadn‘t been to heaven for long as she „heard“ about Linda‘s pregnancy and about her worries. More than anything would she have loved to be by her side, to tell her all what she felt was normal, and that parent’s made mistakes, nobody was perfect, but that she probably very much were. She herself had gone through it, she knew what she was talking about.  
Still, she was unprepared. Absolutely unprepared. It was a scene with Lucifer, Chloe, Amenadiel and Linda and their kid - Charlie.  
The little Charlie. An angel boy. Amenadiel’s son. And she was his _namesake_. They named him after her …  
She ended up as a crying puddle on the floor, Father Frank trying to dry her tears.

…

She wasn’t really sure HOW it happened. But apparently, sacrificing oneself and changing ones life upside down didn’t get unnoticed by god - she was granted a wish, a charter - to visit earth as a kind of guardian angel, someone send directly from heaven. Maybe it was also because God was sick of her crying and ruining his perfect Silver City.  
She wasn‘t a usual angel – firsthand, she was still a dead human, only being able to visit earth in form of her soul. Which meant that she didn’t have wings.  
And … no one could see her.

She couldn‘t interfere directly - she managed it through making people stop in their walk to prevent them from getting hit by a car. She was’nt quite able to distinguish her powers herself, all she knew was she could change things, even without touching anything, or whispering, or opening a file. She wasn’t a ghost, after all. She was a soul. Maybe her powers were ... through peoples minds, hearts, their souls.  
That could explain why she could make that child slow down his steps so he wouldnt down the last three streps and break his neck. Though that, all of that, only worked in close range or links to her people. The kid was in Trixie's class.  
Another time, she managed to steer Chloe left instead of right, so they could take the killer by surprise and not the other way around.  
Maybe she somehow could get inside their heads, like a voice telling them to do something. To stop, to breathe, to turn left instead of right, to check their mails one more time, to spill their coffee so they wouldn’t get into a nasty fight down the street. It hurt that she couldn’t get in touch with them, but as long as she was able to help the people she loved … she could live with it.

Or so she thought.

Time went faster in heaven. Lucifer had told her in hell it was the opposite. It was complicated to keep track of how long she was dead now – it was only possible for her since she could visit earth from time to time.

Nevertheless, next time she visited, she was _shocked_.

She stood in the corner of their home, her former home, at Micah’s and Ivy’s 13th birthday. They had been 11 and a half when she died.  
She wanted to tell them she was here. She wanted to laugh with them. She wanted to give them a present. She wanted to hold them. Tell them she loved them more than anything.  
She wondered if they knew.

She just wanted to _hold them._ And she couldn’t.

Weeks later, she caught Ivy cry in her sleep, scared of her final sports test. She wanted to hold her and tell her everything was going to be fine … but she couldn’t. Whenever she touched something, someone, it was as if that person, that something, didn’t exist.  
But she knew it was HER who didn’t exist.

It pained her even more.

She was part of their lifes and yet she was a million miles away.  
Dan walked right through her once. That was when it hit her. That was when she broke down in her heavenly home.

They couldn’t see her. They had no idea she was there. Heck, she wasn’t even allowed to tell Amenadiel so that he could at least give them the message that she was with them, everywhere they went. Of course he did the usual „She’s good in heaven, watching over you“-speech, but it just wasn‘t the same. And since Charly was born, he didn’t visit very often anymore, which she understood.

Guarding them, watching Ivy and Micah sleep, not being able to kiss them goodnight though they were too old for that anyways … she didn’t have a body anymore, not a real one and especially not when being on earth, it pained her to her non-existing bones.

She could walk through walls. Literally. And she would run through every possible wall to protect her loved ones.  
That was what got her to heaven in the end. Her endurance, her sudden selflessness, and the fact she WANTED to be good.

There were so many, many things she missed.

The days when Micah broke his arm after a slackline accident her heart almost shattered into pieces as she realized she couldn’t be at his side. She almost even seemed to miss Elliot. 

Ella’s birthday party. She missed that adorable geek’s warmth, her hugs.

She missed them all. Linda’s wisdom. Amenadiel’s embrace, his encouraging smile. Lucifer’s cheekyness. Damn, she even missed Maze. Maze who had, somehow, managed to pull Dan out of a very bad moment in his life.

Trixie, Ivy, Micah, and Dan.

These four were the hardest.  
She wanted to tell them all she loved them. She wanted to tell Dan that she still wore that bracelet. Every day, every night. She didn’t take it of. It was the only lasting thing bonding her to him. She was glad she was able to keep it.

She had seen him from heaven, crying at her gravestone. It tore her apart. That was the first moment she had finally realized heaven wasn‘t heaven for her, at least not how it should be.  
The „you can visit but that’s all“-thing made it even worse. Watching and doing nothing.  
It was almost … like her hell loop.

She had gotten ripped apart from them. She knew her kids and especially Trixie could live on without her, as much as it hurt it was also a relief. Maybe it WAS a good thing they had become astranged. Made her passing easier. At least for the twins.  
With her, it was another story. But she didn’t care about that anymore.  
But Dan and her … they could have been so much. Could have made so many wonderful memories.  
She missed his kisses, his touch, his brought shoulders, his courage and kindness. She missed his heart. Laughing with him. Eating waffles.  
She missed telling him she loved him. She was sure the one time she had whispered it wasn’t enough.

She had started to believe every person had a task to fulfil, a life lesson to learn, or to contribute in something. She couldn’t believe that her only task had been to show Amenadiel that he was still worth it or to send Pierce to hell. Maybe it was her task to save his life. But … that couldn’t be all.

Charlotte couldn’t accept it. She didn’t want to accept it.  
A shark didn’t let go of his prey whenever it dug his teeth in it. Endurance, strength, power, stamina.  
There was a reason her nickname had been „the shark of the courtroom“. She didn’t let loose. She fought to the end.

And this, heaven, peace for all eternity, that wasn’t her end. She remembered John Lennon‘s quote: _in the end everything will be okay, if it's not okay it's not the end.  
_It couldn’t be her end, because for her it wasn’t okay. Nothing of it was.

It was torture.

Father Frank taught her how to play the piano. The first times, she only listened. The fourth time they met, he gestured her to come over and take a seat on the bench next to her.  
Either he was a really good teacher, or heaven helped to acquire new skills, or she was a natural talent. She even learned how to sing properly. She never had a bad voice but wasn’t special either, but at least now she didn’t cringe whenever she tried to keep up with Cher or Beyonce or when singing along to Michael Jackson’s earth song.

One time she visited earth at night. Something guided her to Linda’s house. Charlie was crying and she decided to take a look – maybe she could do something.  
And to her surprise … she did. The little boy didn’t only stop crying – his eyes moved until he was looking at her. As if he could see her.  
Charlotte smiled and her non existing eyes started to water.  
Maybe he did see her. He was part angel nevertheless, maybe that was his power.  
Maybe there was at least one person who could feel her presence …

Father Frank told her she could come over and play anytime, whenever she wanted.  
And she did.  
One day, the song „Lost Boy“ came to her mind. A song that would forever be linked to Micah, who had loved the Peter Pan stories when he was younger.  
Only when her voice subsided, the last tone of the piano vanished and someone touched her shoulder she realized Father Frank had been standing in the corner, watching her all the time.  
She had tried to smile. But the moment she spoke the words „This song reminds me of my son“, she couldn’t hold back the tears anymore.  
That was the first time they hugged.

What she didn’t know at that moment was that Father Frank wasnt the only one watching.

And one day everything changed.


	2. Chapter 2

Amenadiel rushed through the doors of the emergency room, looking around in panic. The first he saw was Chloe, so he ran up to her.   
In the middle his path he felt a warmness rush through him, some kind of … strange familiarity. He almost stumbled. Almost.   
As he saw Chloe’s face, he remembered why he was here.  
„What happened? Where is she?“ He came to a stop in front of her.   
Chloe exhaled. „It seems as if someone poisoned her.“  
Her voice was shaky, unsteady. Amenadiel blinked.   
How …   
„How is that possible?“   
Chloe bit her lip, shook her head. „I don’t know. But we will find out who did this, and then we’ll find an antidote. Until now she’s stable. Not getting better but neither worse. I guess … guess this is the only thing we can pray for now. Hope we’ll have some time.“  
He knew Chloe was trained to keep her head cool, but nevertheless, he saw how rattled she was, how worried.

…

Amenadiel ran through her, but that wasn’t what made her heart pound. She was used to it.   
What she wasn’t used to was seeing MAZE in a hospital bed. Unmoving. Eyes closed. A dark haired, beautiful woman kissing her knuckles. She remembered that woman … Eve.   
Eve who was crying.

Charlotte barely slept that night. As she woke up a fifth time, she decided to get up and fly down again.   
She had no idea how much time on earth had passed, but … judging by their faces, they were still clueless.   
Days. Maybe even weeks, possibly.

This time they all were gathered in Lucifer’s penthouse. She watched from the stairs to his bedroom.

„What if the missing part is hell?“, Lucifer suddenly wondered. „Think about it. Maze isn’t human, which explains why no human blood or medizine can cure her.“   
Amenadiel stared at him. „And what is your plan? Go back to hell, find a demon, bring him up here and try it?“  
„If that were easy, there is still another point to consider“, Ella added. „It still needs to match her. You can’t just inject someone’s random DNA.“   
„So what.“ Lucifer snorted. „You are suggesting we find a creature from hell who mysteriously has the same blood type?“   
„Why does she have to be AB negative?“, she heard Linda say. „Why does it make it even harder?“

Charlotte‘s ears were ringing.

…

Back in heaven, Father Frank came looking for her. It was the one-month day, and according to the look in his eyes, he had heard – or seen – the news, too.   
She didn’t leave him any second to speak.   
„I could help her“, she called at him. „If I were alive, I could help her!“ She ruffled her hair. „My blood type was AB negative. If only … if only there were a way …“ She inhaled and came to a stop. „There must be something we can do, something I could do!“

A lightning crack. A bright light, so bright Frank and her had to shield their eyes.

What happened then … was the most amazing, confusing and definitely in-a-good-way-disturbing thing anything could happen to a person.

She met god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, but as I promised, I did not forget about it :)


	3. Chapter 3

And there will be light.   
She knew that term, but for her, it now had a completely new meaning.

They didn’t necessarily get a chance to say goodbye, not in words – but she remembered exchanging a look with Father Frank, and he smiled. As if he knew what was happening.   
SHE, on her part, didn’t know anything.

And then everything became bright and light and white, and … she fell asleep.   
Or did she become unconscious? She didn’t know.   
She also couldn’t quite place what on earth just happened. It was as if something within her new, but her consciousness couldn’t get an access to it … as if she had just …

She jolted awake.   
Her surroundings, they had changed.

She wasn’t in her heavenly home, or in Father Frank’s piano-room. She was …  
in a church.   
A hidden corner of a church, lying on the cool ground, staring at the ceiling. And … something on her back was itching. It wasn’t a burning, but there was a tickling warmth spreading on her shoulders.   
Charlotte slowly moved to sit up straight. She hadn’t visited any churches in heaven, so why should she suddenly end up at one, with no memory of the how?  
A flash of memories rushed through her mind. Actually she DID know how – at least she knew it had something to do with god.

Voices and other sounds reached her ear and she jolted awake. She pulled herself together and got on her feet. Was it strange that she was wearing the same clothes as she had in heaven? Her crème colored shirt, black pants and black Cuban heeled boots?   
Probably.   
But her clothing was the least important thing to wonder about now.   
More stumbling than walking she left the corner, setting foot on the church’s hallway. A bunch of people came strolling in, old and young, adults, teens, kids. She had never seen them before.   
Her heart beat strongly, stronger than it had since she had died.  
She was on earth. Again. But since when …  
A young man ran straight into her and - they both stumbled. “Ouf, sorry Ma’am!”, he said to her.   
She froze on the spot. Her ears were ringing. She turned around, staring at him.   
“What did you say?”  
He looked at her, blinking, seemingly ashamed. “I … I’m sorry I ran into you ...”  
She blinked. Could that mean …  
“It’s okay”, she said slowly, trying to process her words. “No worries.”

She was on earth, Charlotte told herself over and over again while walking outside, catching some air.   
And she was VISIBLE.   
Could this mean … no, she had to try it again.

She looked around and saw an elderly woman calmly walking up the path towards the church. She took a deep breath and approached her.   
“Excuse me, could you tell me how to get to the hospital?”  
“Sure love. It’s not far from here, just ten minutes by foot …”

She barely listened to her words, she knew the way, of course. Still, she couldn’t quite believe that was really happening.   
The people could see her. She really EXISTED again. Charlotte felt her eyes tear up as she smiled at the woman, waiting until she was finished. Her heart felt like bursting into a thousand pieces, and all she suddenly wanted to do was hug the woman.   
“Thank you. Thank you …” She blinked a tear away. “So much.”   
The woman looked at her in concern. “Sweetheart are you okay?”  
Now, Charlotte laughed. Oh she couldn’t remember the last time she had laughted like that. “Yes, I am.” She closed her eyes for a moment, took a deep breath.   
_So it was true.  
God had listened._   
She smiled at the old woman. Suddenly, the words seemed absolutely fitting. “God bless you, Ma’am. Have a lovely day.”   
She got a smile in return. “And he may hold his hand over you too.”

Charlotte’s heart wanted to do happy jumps.   
ALL of her actually wanted to do happy jumps. She wanted to cry and scream and just fall into the grass or hug the next tree like some weird plant-lover. She felt tears leaving her eyes. Suddenly it all made sense.   
God did that. He granted her a second chance … or was it her third?

She was ALIVE.

And she knew exactly what she was supposed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my girls in House Helfer - I am so grateful for you *insterting heart*


End file.
